TATST: New Happiness For The New Year
by poohxebony
Summary: Sequel to "These Are The Special Times". The gang are reunited after Christmas break. They'll now celebrate New Year's Eve festivities and reminise about their journey. More great moments and one final surprise two people won't forget. InuxKags, MirxSango


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Wat up peoples! How was your Christmas? I hope you all had a great holiday this year. I wanted to make one final fanfic dedicated to 2010. I hope you all enjoy it and please review. I want to thank the fans who put me in his or her favorite author's list. It means so much to be a part of your account. I wish everyone a Happy New Year and may your blessings and new resolutions come true in the near future. Be safe, God bless, and thanks!

* * *

"Hi guys! We're back!" shouted a cheerful teenage girl. Kagome Higurashi reached the top of the bone eaters well by climbing the ladder. Her head popped out of the well, and she inhaled the fresh, breezy air as the sun shone upon her face. She smiled pleasantly as she got out and viewed her surroundings. Kagome arrived in the feudal era of Japan after spending Christmas with her family in her modern time several days ago. Although she missed the holiday already, she didn't regret returning to the time she was in now. Besides, she was looking forward into another event with her friends. Tomorrow was New Year's Eve.

The entire forest seemed like a world of fragile glass. The stiff, leafless tree branches were covered only in ice. The ground was covered in pure white snow, heavy yet enjoyable to walk on. The sky was still cloudy but clear, and the reflected sunlight made the snow on the earth sparkle like diamonds. Kagome wore her school uniform, along with her winter coat, stockings, and new winter boots that Ayumi had given her for Christmas. She wasn't alone. Inuyasha sprinted out of the well right behind her by his strong jump. He was carrying a large bag of items with one hand over his back, and carrying her bicycle with the other. They finally faced their group whom waited pleasantly by a nearby tree. Kagome ran up to them and hugged.

The first one to greet both of them was Shippo. The tiny fox demon child ran up to Kagome's arms and embraced her with a unbearable hug his strength could offer. "Kagomeeee!!!" he squealed. "You're finally back! We miss you so much!" Shippo continued hugging her when Kilala approached and leaped on her shoulder, purring gently against her neck. She giggled softly.

"Hey Shippo and Kilala! We missed you too!" Kagome replied. Suddenly, Miroku and Sango joined them and gave her a hug. Miroku had on his ordinary monk attire with another kimono shawl coat over his upper body and a straw hat to keep himself warm. Sango also wore a thicker kimono coat over her wild pink kimono dress and a straw hat. She carried her huge weapon, the Hirakotsu, behind her back. Both of them wore thicker socks and wooden sandals. Sango was the next one to hug Kagome.

"It feels great to finally have you here. Merry late Christmas Kagome" she said smiling. Kagome smiled back at the demon slayer. She still had Shippo in her arms the entire time as she turned to Miroku and hugged him. She felt even more grateful to return to the feudal era because of her warm welcoming. Before she could say anything else, Inuyasha finally caught up with everybody, having a somewhat foul mood. Still carrying the bags, he made an annoyed expression by all the loving hugging gestures. Everyone turned to Inuyasha's direction, realizing that he had also returned. "Hey Kagome! Where the hell do I put this stupid bag now that we're here?" he asked rashly. "And I'm hungry. Let's go to a nearby inn and eat".

"Inuyasha!" Shippo snapped over Kagome's shoulder, pointing his small finger at the hanyou. "That's no way to talk to Kagome like that! You haven't even bother to say hello or hug us since you got here! That's one way of showing how much you miss us!" Inuyasha then dropped the bag on the ground and started walking up to Shippo with an iron fist.

"Oh yeah?! Then how about my fist give your head a welcoming hug instead, you little spoiled-"

"Inuyasha……" Kagome interrupted in a firm voice. His furious expression quickly contorted into a panicked one. He knew that type of authoritive tone from Kagome when he heard it, human priestess or not. And his body was not in the mood for landing ten feet below the snow. Grunting, he shrugged and ignored Shippo. Shippo stuck out his tongue victoriously. Kagome smiled again. " Tis the season to be jolly".

"Heh. Whatever. Thought Christmas was over".

"But still, there's no need to fight everyone" Miroku replied lightly. "We're happy to see you too Inuyasha, if that's what you've been waiting to hear." Inuyasha glared at Miroku and picked up the bag. Sango rolled her eyes.

"We already found a nearby village and rented an inn a few hours before you came here", said Sango. "We knew you would come back today, so we wanted to prepare early shelter for you to rest. Besides, there's going to be the New Year's Eve festival in the town and we get to celebrate. Let's go". Kilala then transformed into her enormous demonic tiger form. The group rode on her in the sky to their inn.

* * * *

The Inu gang gathered around by the fire in their comfortable inn. Kagome handed each of her friends their gifts once she emptied the bag. Everyone were filled with joy and curiosity, whereas Inuyasha was sitting at the corner of the room, eating his favorite ramen noodles. Miroku opened his present first. His eyes twinkled by sheer amusement. "Why Kagome, this is a wonderful gift for my money. It has many pockets to keep my other hidden treasures safely. Thank you". Kagome smiled at him. She then turned to Sango.

"Okay Sango. Your turn". She gave Sango a small gift bag and a wrapped rectangular gift. Sango was surprised on how much trouble Kagome went through to give her more than one present. She opened up the gift bag first. The light pink bath set had a sensational cherry blossom scent, one of her favorite flavors. Sango smiled at Kagome and hugged her.

"Kagome, thank you so much! This is wonderful. Now I have the same stuff like you. We can use these the next time we bath in the hot springs".

"Well, there's one more for you to open", Kagome mentioned as she handed Sango the wrapped present. Sango quickly unwrapped the paper and opened a white cardboard box. She gasped in awe when she held up the beautiful red kimono dress. The silk material had small lily designs all over, having a pure white sash tied around. Sango hugged Kagome more and longer. She was ever blessed to have a best friend such as her. Kagome embraced the hug with a warm smile. "Surprise they still make kimonos even in my time?" she asked sarcastically. "Call it costume stores. Now you have something to wear for the festival tomorrow night". Sango stood up and held the kimono against her chest, twirling around while picturing her in it. Shippo and Kilala were fascinated with her new outfit and commented on Kagome's taste of fashion. Even Miroku viewed her in a astonished yet lustful way.

"Yes, Sango. That kimono just takes my breath away", Miroku stated in a charming tone. "I can visualize you in it already. The color matches perfectly with that smooth, creamy skin of yours". He continued staring and smiling at her. Sango narrowed her eyebrows at him but shifted her head the other direction in order to hide the blushful embarrassment seen on her cheeks.

"Don't get too carried away, Monk" she replied, hoping to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"And let's not forget Kilala" Kagome said as she smiled down at the kitten. Kilala stared back at her with curious red eyes. Kagome took out a small Santa Claus hat from the bag and placed it on Kilala's head. She took a step back and studied the cat's look. "Oh, it's adorable on you Kilala!" Kagome squealed. "It fits you just perfectly". Apparently, Kilala enjoyed the hat as well. She leaped on Kagome's shoulder and licked her cheek. Sango and Miroku smiled. Shippo on the other hand, though he behaved patiently, couldn't resist the anticipation anymore. The whole time while others opened their gifts, he only focused on the enormous wrapped present next to the bag. His mind was filled with outrageous guesses on what Kagome bought him.

"Oh, please, Kagome…let me have my turn now! Puh-leeeaaassseee?" Shippo begged. Kagome made a sly smirk at him as he jumped up and down in front of her. Inuyasha, finishing his meal, just sat there at the corner with his legs crosses and arms hidden inside his red fire rat sleeves. He rolled his eyes at Shippo's childish enthusiasm. _Heh. Little spoiled brat indeed, _he thought. Kagome walked to the big gift and lifted it with her arms. She placed it in front of Shippo.

"Oh, of course! How can we forget about little Shippo?" she asked playfully. Without hesitation, Shippo tore the wrapping paper to shreds around the gift with as much strength that his small claws could offer. As soon as he finally got rid of the paper, it seemed as though his green eyes popped out of his face. It was a Fisher Price preschool tricycle. Shippo jumped on Kagome again and gave her a big, wet kiss on the cheek.

"Kagome! You're the best big sister a fox demon can ever be blessed for in the world! Now I have a bicycle like you! I love you!"

"You too, Shippo", said Kagome. "But let's give Inuyasha some credit. He was there helping me pick out the thing also".

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks Inuyasha, even though you're still a meanie sometimes!" Shippo chirped. Inuyasha still rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. At least you can't say that I never do anything good for ya , so you better be grateful, ya little runt".

After everyone cleaned up their mess, Sango approached Kagome and covered her eyes with her hands. "Before we go to sleep, we wanted to give our present to you Kagome", she said. "Don't think we didn't think of giving you something while you were away". Kagome was stunned again, remembering a familiar déjà vu. Sango then said to Miroku, "Alright Miroku. Bring it out". She took her hands out of Kagome's face and let her view the gorgeous material before her. It was another kimono dress, only it was ivory silk. The dress had golden sunflower designs that went across the dress, from the upper torso to the mid bottom of the knee. It also had a golden sash tied around the kimono. Lastly, Miroku held up white sandals, a sunflower clip for Kagome's hair, and a small white foldable fan. Kagome stood there for a moment, admiring the elegant outfit. She then hugged each of her friends. Sango giggled as she embraced her hug. "And now, _you _have something to wear for the festival".

"It is you guys who are the best of friends any girl-or priestess-can ask for. I love you guys. You're my second family".

When everyone got in their sleeping bags for the night, Inuyasha still sat there at the corner, staring at Kagome's new kimono. As much as he won't admit out loud, he was mesmerized by the outfit's beauty. The bright, pleasant color matched her strong, benevolent spirit and the lively, bright twinkle in her eyes. Even her warm smile reminded him of the colorful flower, bringing a certain glow in her face when she's happy. Inuyasha smirked at himself. _That does seem like her everyday. Always smiling, always forgiving….no matter how I act towards her, _he thought. _I wonder what she'll look like tomorrow night._ He then turned and looked at Kagome in her sleeping bag, having a small smile on her peaceful face.

* * * *

New Year's Eve finally came. Everyone were in high spirits that morning about the festival--well, not everyone entirely. Inuyasha still remained his own character but only went along with the flow for his friends' sake. If it weren't for them, or practically Kagome, he wouldn't have second thoughts about not attending the festival at all. He wasn't the type who enjoyed events that involved many people because of his appearance. As the group were eating their breakfast, they were discussing on what they wanted to do at the celebration. Kagome was excited about the fireworks extravaganza at the end of the festival, which signifies that the new year has approached. She always enjoyed gazing at the fireworks her entire life, being captivated by the beautiful, blinding colors. At least she survived another adventurous year to see sweet sixteen, to be with her loved ones, and continue fighting for their journey. She promised herself that she will find a way to learn more from her powers and get stronger so she could protect her loved ones.

Nighttime approached and the festival had begun. The entire village was filled with lively performances, joyful citizens praising and dancing with their masquerading costumes and masks, beautiful and collaborating music were playing everywhere, and the children were filled with laughter with their families while running around freely without a care in the world. It was a night to feel blessed to be still alive and open their eyes to see a new day. The Inu gang walked closely together because of the huge crowd. Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha wore their regular clothes, but Kagome and Sango showed off their kimono dresses. Their hair were pinned into an elegant bun by their fancy clips keeping it in place, and they had their little fans.

Inuyasha kept glancing at Kagome's radiant appearance without her or anyone else noticing. _She doesn't look bad at all, _he thought. His mind then wandered about everything that had happened to him in the past year. He started remembering how his and Kagome's relationship evolved at the very beginning, from the moment they met and she unleashed him from the sealing tree, to experiencing near death experiences in battles to protect her, to even awaken new emotions that he never thought he had--or could share with again. Inuyasha's face soften a tiny bit on his deep thoughts. He made up his mind. _I have to talk to Kagome about something._

It was only half an hour until the stroke of midnight.. The gang were sitting at a grass hilltop far away from the village to have a bigger view of the fireworks. They all sat down silently after a fulfilling night of fun. Miroku was the first one to finally speak. "You know everyone, judging on the tragedies and obstacles that we've all endure in our own ways, we truly make one hell of an unforgettable team".

"Miroku's right", replied Sango as she sat neatly on the grass, looking at the starry sky. "Call it fate or destiny, but it still amazes me that those tragedies brought us together. Before everything else, we were nothing but five strangers, living our lives and not knowing or caring the other existed. Especially me. When my entire family died, I thought I would be alone forever, my own self against the world".

"I know what you mean", said Kagome softly, giving Sango a small smile. "I, out of anyone else, felt the same way. Who would have thought that I was more than just your average fifteen year old sophomore girl? That within me held such formidable power that even I was unaware of, and still am? To be a part of a legendary history in this time of age? To meet four incredible people that shaped my existence into something better, and made me see for the very first time that it's my new life that I wouldn't trade for the world?" Kagome took a breath and look over at each of her friends. They stared back with comprehending eyes. Kagome smiled again. " I guess you can say that we were born to meet each other and become some kind of family. I sincerely believe, through death and beyond, we won't depart as a family. We will destroy Naraku, bring the shards together, and be happy". They all smiled genuinely and nodded their heads. Suddenly, Miroku stood up.

"You're right. You're absolutely right. This will be a new year and a few minutes, and it's time to make changes. It's time to make a difference for the ones you love, and say the things that you've been hiding. Well, I won't hide no more". Miroku then stood in front of Sango and kneeled down with one leg. He then took her hand and gazed into her surprised chocolate brown eyes. Sango was lost for words on what Miroku was about to do, along with the rest. "Oh Sango, my sweet. In all my days of associating with numerous women during my travels, I never met one who was as strong and a devoted warrior as you, mind, body, and soul. I know my mistakes of being a worthless womanizer, but trust me when I say that you are _the_ very first girl that I've grown to learn and love. I would trade my soul to save yours if need be. Sango, will you do me the honor of being by my side once we finish our journey? And start a new life with me?"

Sango was speechless and so were the rest. It took her a few seconds to recover herself and realized that Miroku had proposed to her. She then looked back into his eyes and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Yes, Miroku," she said lovingly. "I would be honored". The two hugged again and kissed some more. Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala looked at each other with praiseful expressions, thinking it was about damn time. Before Kagome walked to the two and congratulate them, Inuyasha tapped her shoulder from behind.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you. Let's go up the tree for some privacy" Inuyasha stated seriously. Kagome became a little worried, but nodded slowly. The hanyou took her hand and leaped them up a nearby tree. As soon as they sat on a sturdy branch together, Inuyasha looked down on the ground as he started to speak. "You know a lot has happened to us since we first met. We couldn't even stand each other, not the tiniest bit at the beginning. Hell, I never even met a girl who was as clumsy and unskilled as you. Not to mention loud at times either". He began to smirk. Kagome made an annoyed face, but held her tongue and not ruin their intimate moment. Inuyasha's face grew serious again. "All my life I wasn't happy, for I used to believe there would be no one worth exploring my life and feelings for….until there was Kikyo…." His voice trailed off there. Kagome felt an uncomfortable lump in her throat. It certainly wasn't a name she could just pleasantly bring up. She always felt this uneasy, almost heartbreaking, stab in her chest whenever he mentions of her own incarnation, his first and tragic love. It was bad enough that no matter what she did, a part of her life was still in competition with the undead miko, including her love for the hanyou. She continued listening without saying a word.

"And you know my situation with her. You know that the reason I seem so loyal towards her is because part of me still owes her something. A part of me is still responsible for her death, for having such doubts about whatever we had that lead to our betrayal. I wasn't strong enough to believe in my own feelings for her and believe she was really a strong person too. Our love wasn't as strong enough to have faith in each other. It really pisses me off that I'm unable to keep those that belonged to me and protect them." Inuyasha's tone became agitated and started clenching a fist. Kagome, unable to bear the hurtfulness in his voice, looked at him confusedly.

"Inuyasha….where are you getting at with all of this?" she asked. "What are you saying?"

Inuyasha looked into her worried eyes with a deep, determined expression. "I'm saying that I don't want to make the same mistake….with you. When we danced and kissed at your house on Christmas, I never told you, but that was another greatest gift from you. I never wanted to let you go. I just wanted time to stop and be where we were, standing together hand in hand. Look, I know you may be Kikyo's reincarnation, and I thought I could never replace my love to anyone for her….until I met you! You proved to me in more ways than one that you are your own person. Your smile, your forgiveness, your will, your grief, your happiness….all of those things are true and sincere. I see that now. After all the pain and despair I've cost you about Kikyo, I want to make it up to you. Dancing and kissing with you is not enough to show how much I love you." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. "Kagome. What I'm trying to say is….what I'm trying to say is….I want you to stay with me too".

It was now Kagome's turn to be lost for words. She wasn't sure she heard his words right and thought her ears were playing tricks on her. She kept staring. "I….I want somebody to be by my side too, like Miroku and Sango", Inuyasha continued. "I want to have someone to live a new life, to have a second chance. I want to know that that one person after I finish off Naraku would still be here for me. And I want that person to know that no matter what, whatever micro liter strength I might have left in me, will protect her. I will protect you and destroy that bastard Naraku and we will be completely whole". Inuyasha looked into her hopeful eyes once more. "So Kagome, when our journey is over and our enemy is vanquished….will you be my mate for life? Will you stay with me?" Before he could blink again, he was nearly knocked off the branch by Kagome's bear hug, tears now streaming down her cheeks. She then kissed his lips without waiting for his reaction. Realizing she was kissing her, he embraced her tighter. When they finally broke apart, he gave her a grin. "Guess that is a yes, huh?"

"I thought you'll never ask", Kagome said, wiping the joyful tears away. "I have and always be with you Inuyasha. You're my life now as I am yours. I love you". They embraced each other and kissed some more until Shippo cried out loud with their friends at the meadow.

"It's starting! I can hear the villagers counting! Here comes the grand finale!". Inuyasha and Kagome came back to their friends hand in hand and sat down behind Miroku and Sango. Shippo jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and Kilala jumped on Sango's. Everyone heard the people from the village counting down to the stroke of midnight and start the fireworks. They then counted down as well.

"Five…four…three…two…._one_….HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" They all cheered. More cheering and screaming were heard from the village. Suddenly, fireworks started bursting, filling the night sky with dazzling multiple colors of victory. Kagome's eyes twinkled with delight as she held Inuyasha's hand. Another thing that made her year special; she thought her Christmas couldn't get any better by Inuyasha gift, but his declaration of his love for her topped the list. Now she knew for a fact that she had her new life worth living for. She vowed to herself to always stand by her friends' side, for they were her second family. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Happy New Year Inuyasha", she whispered. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and smiled. _Kagome, no matter what, I will protect you. You are my new life now. Thank you._

"Happy New Year Kagome".

"Happy New Year Sango", said Miroku as he wrapped an arm around her in the same manner. Sango kissed him on the cheek. Shippo and Kilala hugged each other and viewed the fireworks some more. And the Inu gang enjoyed their new happiness for the new year. All has seemed well………….

Well………almost………

_WWHHAACCKK!!! _went Sango's Hirakotsu on Miroku's head. "Looks like you need to work on a new year's resolution by keeping your hands where they still belong Monk!" Sango cried, standing up with her head on the top of his bruise head. Miroku immediately regretted his move, for he knew the bruise will hurt first thing in the morning. Nevertheless, he gave his new love an innocent laugh. Inuyasha and Kagome made disgusted but not surprised faces at him. Shippo and Kilala only shook their heads in shame over their usual routine. "Some things never change".

* * *

**END NOTE: **(Me singing):

_**Should auld acquaintance be forgot,**_

_**And never brought to mind?**_

_**Should auld acquaintance be forgot, **_

_**And auld lang syne?**_

_**CHORUS**_

_**For auld lang syne, my dear,**_

_**For auld lang syne,**_

_**We'll talk a cup o' kindness yet**_

_**For auld lang syne!**_

_******__**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**__******_


End file.
